


Forever I Run

by eternal_delena



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_delena/pseuds/eternal_delena
Summary: Two blood brothers who were turned into malicious blood sucking creatures of the night. When they return to their hometown trouble follows them. Messy situations, lies, deaths, and many many secrets surround these boys and there is just one little girl who cannot stay away from either one of them. What happens when she finds out their secret?





	1. Finding Shelter

_"Stefan, what about-" She was pleading, she needed answers._

_"That doesn't matter right now. I know you do not trust Damon, but I trust him. I need you to trust me." Stefan said whilst staring into her brown eyes. He rubbed her face and kissed her lips. "Now go. Keep near him. Do not leave his side. We will meet up in Dallas when we have gotten away from all the trouble here ok?" He kissed her forehead and then walked over to his car and drove off._

 

**Third Person**

 

     She brushed the hair out of her face momentarily just to have the wind blow it right back where it had started. She sighed and looked at Stefan with concerned eyes and he smiled at her.

"Are you sure that you are not an alien?" Elena said looking at him as his eyes moved all around.

"You know I have kind of wondered that myself." Stefan chuckles and pulls her closer to him. She smiles and snuggles deeper into his shoulders. They are both deep into the couch at the Salvatore Boarding house, covered with several blankets, in front of a fireplace. It was snowing more and more by the minute, but neither of them cared as their eyes both found each other in their most vulnerable loving state. Stefan brought his hand up to her face and ran his fingers over top of her skin so gently that it raised goosebumps. Elena moaned just a smidgen and closed her eyes. 

"Mmmm..." Elena said softly as Stefan's hands run down the sides of her face, to her jawline, to her neck, to her chest and then to her hips. His large hands held her firmly to the cushion she was laying on, as his lips found her neck. He brushed the skin softly and continued downward.

Just like that there was a knock at the door. Stefan cursed to himself and told her to stay put. He rose from the couch and walked towards the door and then got a drift of the smell. Being a creature of the night has it's benefits.

"Elena run. Run to Damon. Now." Stefan whispers turning his head away from the door, not allowing the guest to hear what was going on. Elena swallowed hard and nodded, stumbling up the stairs. Stefan took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Why hello my little Stefan," The deeper voice creaked. His hands patted Stefan's shoulder and his lips parted and escaped a laugh. Klaus, Klaus is standing outside Stefan's house, along with a lot of his pack members. They are all werewolves, wanting to become hybrids. They need the blood of the last living doppelganger, in which cases, is Elena. Stefan made a promise to protect her from dying, but Klaus just has to get his way. 

 


	2. Don't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stefan tells Elena to go find his brother Damon, things don't necessarily go as planned.

_"Elena I told you. You have to trust Damon." Stefan says brushing her brown hair behind her ear._

_"Why can't I just go with you? I'd feel a lot more safe that way.." Elena mumbled trying to pout towards Stefan. Damon walks into her line of sight and she gives him the evil eye._

_"They will suspect that you will be with me. They don't think that you or I trust Damon. They will come after me, not him." Stefan says reassuring her._

_"Well I don't trust Damon." Elena says still angry._

_"You trust me don't you?" Stefan questions running the pad of his thumb across her cheek._

_"Yeah, of course I do," Elena says. Stefan nods his head and kisses her lips softly._

_"Ok, then you need to trust me and go with him. He can keep you safe right now, when I cannot." Stefan shows pain in his eyes when those words leave his mouth and he turns to face Damon._

_Damon smiles slightly nodding to his brother, they both know only Damon can keep her safe right now, even if the thought of Elena being with Damon for a second kills Stefan inside._

**Third Person**

 

Elena rushed up the stairs stumbling a bit making a ton of noise, but soon she felt a hand over her mouth, her feet above the ground, and an arm around her waist. As she began to panic, she heard a whoosh and her feet were on the ground again, but this time she was at her childhood home. How did she get here?

"I'm sure you are wondering how you got here," Damon smirks.

"Yeah, how did I get here so fast, I was just on the stairs of your house?" Elena was confused and naive, but Damon didn't mind. He found it sort of attractive on her. SHe was so young and innocent, that is one of the reasons he loves her.

"Well I carried you." Damon introduced, but started to talk again. "But never mind on how you got here. You need to grab a couple things before we skip town for a little while," Damon says leading her inside.

"Why are we leaving town? What's going on? Why can't I go with Stefan?" Elena is rapidly naming off questions that frankly, Damon just doesn't want to answer, let alone does not exactly have the time to either.

"If you pack your things quietly and in a timely fashion I shall tell you some of those answers on the way to where we will be staying." Damon starts walking up the staircase, with Elena following, slightly dismantled because of the lack of control in this situation. 

Elena starts grabbing materials in a rushed manner, shirts, pants, bras, whatever she may need and starts throwing them into a suitcase franticly. She is breathing heavily as she rushes around her room, while Damon is down the hall watching the front of the property through the window. He sees a couple headlights come flashing in the distance, and he begins to panic. He rushes back to Elena's room.

"Elena we need to go. Now." Damon calmly states as he sees Elena staring at a picture of her and her mom. She is so still that a world war could be going on and she'd never notice. Hot tears are streaming down her face, falling onto her shirt. Damon hears footsteps on the porch and a knock on the door. His eyes widen, and his instinct is to get her out of there. So he turns out the light, picks her bag up and puts it over his shoulder, and opens the window. He grabs Elena as he hears footsteps outside her door in the hallway of her house. Damon whooshes her out of there quicker than a spooked horse, and puts his hand over her mouth once again once they are in the bushes two houses down.

"Da-" Elena says and Damon looks at her with such a serious tone that she shuts her mouth. 

"Quiet, I need to hear what they are saying." Damon whispers so quietly that it is barely audible. Elena nods and in fright, she holds onto Damon tightly. He can't help but smile at her touch, but continues to listen.

After ten minutes have passed Damon realizes he just needs to get the hell out of there. His car is parked two houses down from Elena's house, but in the opposite direction, so it looks like they will have to find another means of transportation. Damon takes her back to the Salvatore boarding house to get another car. When they arrive Elena sees Stefan packing his things. She rushes to him and engulfs him in a hug, and he is confused. Damon just puts her things into his other vehicle, and waits while sitting on the hood.

"Elena what are you doing back? They could be back any minute." Stefan says concerned but delighted to see her. 

"Damon took me here I don't know." Elena says smiling at Stefan.

"You need to get her out of here. Now Damon." Stefan says looking Damon in the eyes. Damon nods and gets up. He walks towards Stefan and Elena and starts to pull her away. 

"Damon no! Just let me be with Stefan! I will be safe I promise! Please!" Elena is screaming at this point, which alerts both brothers.

"Damon if you do not get her the hell out of here I will take her with me." Stefan says looking at Damon. "Do not make me do that." 

"Elena we have to go." Damon says pulling her away from Stefan.

"One second." She says, "I don't want to go with anyone but you Stefan. Please let me go with you." Elena's last attempt at convincing Stefan fails, as Damon grabs her and pulls her into the car. Stefan nods at his brother, clearly with hurt showcased in his eyes as Damon nods back. 

"I'll keep her safe brother, don't you worry. You focus on your thing." Damon says and like that he speeds off into the darkness of Mystic Falls. But as he does so Elena is watching Stefan as the car disappears into the dark abyss. 


End file.
